winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Veronica/Episode 101
Episode 101 – A shining fairy is born. Scene: Veronica’s family’s restaurant on Magix city Customer 1: One more eel soup, please! Veronica: Coming, sir! Customer 2: Check, please! Veronica: Here you go ma’am! One special cocktail, one crab with pasta, two cheesecakes… And here is your bill… Thank you; please receive your charge at the receptionist. See you next time! Terence: Veronica, you’re going to be late for your school, sweetheart! Veronica: Oh my god!!! Thank you, daddy… I just wish I can do something more to help you guys. You guys sacrifice everything you had for me… I’ll never forget that! Terence: Just be happy like everyday. That’s the best prize for us. Veronica: See you later, daddy! Terence: Have a nice day at school, my Macaroni! Veronica: Yes, daddy! Scene: Veronica’s family’s restaurant on Magix city – night time Veronica: … And you know what, daddy? Heather finally dates a guy… They told me I am completely a backward. Is that true, daddy? Is it the trend that I’ll be popular if I date a guy without having any feelings with him? Terence: I honestly don’t know, sweetheart. But I’m sure you’re not a backward. You are the prettiest girl in your school, and you know what? They’re just jealous with you. You have the perfect figure that all the girls in the whole Magic Dimension keep dreaming about. Veronica: Daddy! It’s not that funny! You just keep teasing me all day. Terence: I’m not teasing you. All things I did are telling the truth. And remember what I told you? “Your true love will come…” Veronica: “… In a perfect time!” I got that, daddy. Paprika: So, if you understand that, you’d better focus on your studying! I can’t understand you. Who do you think you are? Keep talking about dating, kissing, and boys. You even don’t have any space for studying? Veronica (sadness in her voice): But… mom… I never talk about kissing or dating anyone. I just told dad about today’s fashion trend from my classmates’ minds. Crystal told me she can’t believe that it’s so hard for me to find a boyfriend. Paprika: Stop talking nonsense about those silly things! Focus on your studying. You should know about your bad ranking. Veronica: Yes, mom… And I almost forgot to tell you. I meet a man today, and he said he would bring the good news to us. I’m so excited! Paprika + Terence: How does that man look like? Veronica: Well… He… um… looks like a businessman… or… like a teacher. Terence: We got that, sweetie. Now go to your room and study. You should remember how hard you tried to pass the entrance exams. Veronica: I still remember that! Don’t worry, daddy! Scene: Veronica’s family’s restaurant – day time Man: Over here! Veronica: Coming, sir! What will you have? Man (smile): Don’t you remember? We met yesterday on bus… Veronica: Oh yes! I still remember, but I want to treat you like a normal customer first. Man: Well… okay… Where is the menu? Veronica: Right here, sir! Man: Is it okay when I come and talk to your parents in your home? Veronica: My parents are waiting for you. Man: Ok! Can you handle the work here for the receptionist? I want you to join our talk, too. Veronica: Sure. Please, this way. Scene: Living room – 1st part Terence: It’s our pleasure to meet you. I’m Terence, and this is my wife, Paprika, and our daughter, Veronica. Paprika: It’s nice to meet you, sir! May I ask your name? Man: We’ll talk about my name in a few minutes late. Now, Veronica, I want to give you this envelope. Please take good care of it. Read it, and let me know your answer. Veronica: So now you can tell us your name? Man: Of course. I’m professor Avalon of Alfea College for Fairies. You must hear about me. Paprika: What? Terence: So… what brings you here, professor? Avalon: Our headmistress, Faragonda, wanted me to send her invitation to Veronica. If she is trained in our school, she’ll be an excellent fairy. Veronica: Really? I can study at Alfea? That is wonderful! Avalon: Yes, it’s the truth. But you just discuss with your parents and give final decision. I’ll wait for your answer. On the envelope, there’s a way to contact me. If you agree, please contact me, I’ll take you to Alfea. Paprika: How does your headmistress know about our daughter? Avalon: It’s hard to explain, miss. But our headmistress is really powerful. Terence: Sure, we will think about it. Scene: Living room – 2nd part Veronica: I can’t believe that I’m invited to come to Alfea! It’s like a dream comes true. I really want to study at Alfea. Can you let me study in there? Paprika: Just forget about that idea! Terence: Honey? Paprika: Stop calling me by that word, I’m not your “Honey”. And about you, Veronica! I raise you up, sent you to the best school we could and paid huge money for that. And you did anything to help us? Nothing! Since your uncle lent us some money, we were able to open this restaurant. And now, you’re bored to be the waitress in your family restaurant and want to study in a school that is too expensive and so far away? Veronica: Mom! It’s not true! I admit that I’m still not doing anything to help you guys. But I always try my best to finish the works you gave me, no matter how hard they are. I keep studying all days just because I want to make our dream come true. I’m really tired of being accused like that, mom. Please don’t judge me like that. Paprika: What? You dare to speak to your mother like that? Terence: Stop that, honey. And you, Macaroni, return to your room. Paprika: Nobody goes anywhere. We’ve not done yet! You see, Terence? You see? Her attitude, just like your woman! It’s the way she treats the one who raised her up! I should kill you from the time I saw you! Veronica: It’s not what I meant, mom! Please come down! Terence: Your mother is out of control! Return to your room! I’ll handle everything here! Now! Veronica: Yes daddy. Scene: Veronica’s bedroom Dear Veronica, You must hear about our school, Alfea College for Fairies, or Alfea the Castle. But whatever its name is, our school is still the best school for fairies in the whole Magic Dimension. The very special fairies will receive an invitation to join our school at the age of sixteen. And at the rank of the headmistress, it’s my honour to invite you to study at my school. After three, or five school years, I’m sure you will become an excellent fairy. Please think careful and make the best decision. Your faithfully, Faragonda. Scene: Living room – 3rd part Terence: Honey, calm down! You’re out of control once again! Paprika: Out of control? Yes! Yes, I am! I am out of control, thanks to your golden daughter and woman! Terence: Could you stop talking in that way? I’m trying to keep my patience to have a normal talk with you! Paprika: Losing your patience that easy? So it’s now all my fault? It’s my fault when you agreed to marry with me without loving me? It’s my fault when you promised me you wouldn’t come and see that woman. And the result? You brought that girl and begged me to raise her up! Your family still thought she’s our daughter! But nobody knows she’s just your daughter! Only you! Terence: Have you finished it yet? Paprika: Finished it? No way! From the first look, I realized how much she looks like her mother. They’re like the twin! I wondered why nobody in your family realized that? And I raised her up, and now she treated me with her pert attitude like that? Terence: That’s enough! Paprika: Want to kill me to revenge for your love? Do that! I want to see how your daughter will think about you. Her respectable father or a horrible killer? Terence: I’m sorry. I just can’t control my emotions. Paprika: Can’t control your emotions? Oh… It’s one of your lies, as always, right? Terence: You know it, right? Veronica is always dreaming about studying at Alfea. But she never allows herself to study there because she think she’s just a human, can use magic like her schoolmates. Now it’s a great chance to study at the place she wants. Even you hate me or her mother, you shouldn’t treat her like that. She still loves you as her only mother, you know that! Paprika: I get goose-flesh when I think about that! The daughter of my rival think me is her mother? Ridiculous! Terence: She doesn’t know anything about the truth. Paprika: And you want me to let her study at that school so she can be a gorgeous fairy like her mother? Sorry! In your dream! Veronica: Mom! Dad! I made my decision. Terence: How do you think about that, sweetheart? Veronica: I will come to Alfea. I want to study there. I want to be a fairy. If I am a fairy, and I can control magic, I want to learn about it, and learn how to control it. I don’t want to study with jealousy human anymore. Terence (whisper): It’s not a great time to talk about that. We need to make sure that your mother is back to her normal attitude first. I’ll discuss with her later. Veronica (whisper): But dad! If I don’t tell mom, she’ll be very angry. You know that! Paprika: Stop that whispering trick! Veronica? Veronica: Yes mom? Paprika: You want to study at Alfea, right? Veronica: Oh mom! It’s the dream of my life! Paprika: Okay. If you come to Alfea, you will not be my daughter anymore. And you will not be allowed to enter to this house, too. Veronica: M… Mom? Paprika: Make up your mind, now! Choose me, or that Alfea? Veronica (cry): … Mom! I beg you! I always obey whatever you said… But this time… Can you let me make my own decision? Please? Paprika: All of your life is in here! You father, me, your friends… What are you expected from that school stays far away? Veronica: You know I have no friends at my school, right, mom? Terence: Your mother didn’t want to mention to that, sweetheart! She can’t control her emotions. She just doesn’t want to leave you. Forgive her. Veronica: It’s not true dad! We all promised each other we would not mention about my schoolmates in our home. But it seems that both of you… nobody remembers that… Terence: That’s not true, sweetheart. We all know that you don’t want to mention about that problems… When you’re isolated by all your classmates… Veronica: DADDY!!! Terence: Macaroni… Veronica: Please don’t call me like that, daddy… I made up my mind. But even nobody appreciates what I choose, I’ll still follow my way anyway. I’m sorry, mom. From this time, we’ll not be mother and daughter anymore. But I will still remember the memories I had with you. Scene: Bus stop Veronica (via cell phone): Hello? May I talk to professor Avalon? Avalon (via cell phone): This is him. May I ask who’s there? Veronica (via cell phone): I’m Veronica. Avalon (via cell phone): It’s nice to hearing from you, Veronica. So… how do you think about that? Veronica (via cell phone): I’m at the bus stop. I’ll study at Alfea… But I want to ask you. Avalon (via cell phone): It’s okay. Just tell me your question. Veronica (via cell phone – serious voice): Are the school fees expensive? Avalon (via cell phone – burst into laughter): Why you ask about it? Veronica (via cell phone): My mother doesn’t want me to go to Alfea, she also forced me to choose her or Alfea. Avalon (via cell phone): In fact, you don’t have to worry about it. You have the invitation, so your fees are free. Veronica (via cell phone): Really? Avalon (via cell phone): Oh, c’mon Veronica. I’ll be your professor. I’m no way tricking you. Veronica (via cell phone): You’re right. Oh… The bus comes… Now with way should I come? episode Category:RoseXinh Category:Featured Articles